Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for preparing high-temperature, active particle-containing steam by using plasma, and more particularly to a method for preparing high-temperature and high activity steam that is used for improving gasification intensity in the process of gasification and conversion of coal, biomass, and garbage.
Description of the Related Art
Steam thermal plasma, used for the gasification and conversion of coal, biomass, and garbage, can improve the gasification intensity and adjust the proportion of an effective gas of H2 in a syngas, thereby enabling the syngas to meet different requirements in specific use. A conventional method of steam gasification employs steam as a working gas of the plasma. However, the steam has oxidizing ability, which accelerates the electrode consumption to a certain degree, and thus the service life of the electrodes is shortened.